(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vaporizing type liquid fuel combustion apparatus which is used for heating and more particularly to the vaporizer in which the liquid fuel vaporizes.
(2) Prior Art
Conventionally, a vaporizer of the fuel combustion apparatus is made of metal such as aluminium, iron or stainless steel or is made of metal of which inner wall is coated with a heat-insulating film.
The temperature of the vaporizer is usually kept in a nucleation boiling temperature region.
Accordingly, tar is accumulated in the inner wall of the vaporizer. The accumulation of tar causes injurious phenomena at the beginning or the end of combustion, for example, the exhaustion of offensive smell, or the retardation of combustion.